TigerHeart
TigerHeart is a primary protagonist of the Echoes of Sorrows web-series. He appears in Seasons 1 and 2. Appearance TigerHeart is a massive, muscular, handsome dark brown tabby tom with a thin, lithe body, long legs, a wide head, and glowing amber eyes. Personality Despite his intimidating inclination, TigerHeart is very inwardly caring, to his kin in particular. Often willing to go the extra mile for those he cares for, he maintains a subdued and relaxed state of mind. While mindful of others' needs is one of his only crippling weaknesses, he hates it when other cats go out of their way for him and his sake. TigerHeart reacts and speaks apathetically; with no emotion and little interest. Despite this added negative trait, TigerHeart knows the true meaning of loyalty and will go to any lengths to defend the warrior code. Storyline S1:E2 - TigerKit is born to the LightningClan queen, DoveFlight, and the senior warrior, SmokeBreeze along with his two sisters, RobinKit and CherryKit. SilverPaw helps to deliver him and his littermates and, in particular, she is the one who names him, despite not being his mother. TigerKit is seen several sunrises later opening his eyes for the first time and he seems to Trivia * TigerHeart was always grateful to SilverStar for giving him such a fierce prefix to his name and was proud to have the suffix -heart because he believed it showed he was gentle even when fierce. * Blake Upshur will remain the voice actor of TigerHeart. He has stated on Facebook that "he could never outgrow TigerHeart." * TigerHeart was named (originally) when the original Warriors series had just released "Moonrise" of the second arc. TigerHeart's creator refused to give up his name after one of the warriors in the third arc shared his name. * When asked whether or not TigerHeart will be getting a new mate, Candy says no. His love for SnowTail was too strong for him to fall in love again. In addition to this, she thinks he is focusing on being a good warrior rather than being a mate and a father to another she-cat and her kits. * TigerHeart will most likely never be retiring to the warriors den, even as he ages. He wants to die "doing something important and for the good of his Clan." * TigerHeart outlived SilverStar and she older than he was and in addition to that, had eight lives. * TigerHeart has been mistakingly drawn with green eyes throughout S1:E6. * TigerHeart's eye color is officially amber, not green. * TigerHeart does not have feelings for MoonFeather. Candy has stated that he is not attracted to her in any way, not even as a friend, but only as a Clanmate. * TigerHeart did have a crush on SilverStar. * TigerHeart will appear in Season 2 and will not have a different voice actor. * Blake Upshur (voice actor) is not the creator of TigerHeart. TigerHeart was created by Matthew Davis whom is the voice actor of HawkStripe. General Information Date Character Was Created: August 23rd, 2005 Voice Actor: Blake Upshur Character Creator: Matthew (Matt) Davis Character Design: Matthew (Matt) Davis Character Animator: Candace Jessica (Jessie) Miles Category:Characters